Magnetism
by Wxnderland
Summary: They're two seperate worlds but they make it work. AU on how the beginning of season 2 should've started for Cornelia and Caleb's relationship


**A/N: Feeling nostalgic lately. I shouldn't be doing this. I have exams but Gods I love these two so much. The comics messed me up though, they should've ended up together. Least my ship survived in the TV show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or anything recognisable**

 **Notes: I don't care if this show is like eight years old. I'm still utterly in love with it. Such a shame there's no season three.**

 **Also, this is my take on how Cornelia and Caleb's relationship during the beginning of season 2 should've went out.**

 **:::::**

"You-…what do you mean you're not coming back with me to heather-field?" her voice cracks and she's half aware of the rocks that have just collapsed from a cliff a few hundred metres away due to her sudden emotional state.

It's three in the morning when they're standing in front of the portal on shell beach, its quiet. It's so, so incredibly quiet that Cornelia has no doubt that Caleb can actually hear the sound of her heart shattering

It was just so unfair

"Cornelia please-"His voice had become hoarse by now, taking a step forward as he reached out towards her

"You're staying in Meridian?" keep it together, keep it together.

"Please, if you would just listen I-"

Glaring, the blonde whirled around, smacking his hands away "No, you listen! I'm always second place, always! Why can't I ever be a priority to you?!"

Just so unbearably unfair

"A priority? Cornelia, when are you not a priority?" he gawked

Don't fall apart, dear god do not fall apart

"Whenever Meridian's mentioned!"

"It's for the safety of the Queen, Cornelia! Not to mention one of your best friends" she scowls

They were tearing each other apart

"She doesn't need safety, Caleb, Wake up! We've defeated Phobos! Meridian is safe, and Elyon's just as powerful, if not more than of me and the rest of the guardians combined! She's even got an entire kingdom, not to mention thousands of knights including the rebels at her command!"

Caleb paused, her words sinking in

"You staying in heather-field isn't that different than us guardians! If hell does break loose over there we can actually just create a fucking portal and go there!"

They shouldn't even be a thing.

She's materialistic and selfish while he's forgiving and full of selfless acts

"Cornelia, my dad's over there! I've got a duty over there on Meridian! I'm the rebel leader, I have to lead them! What use is a leader, if they can't even be there to lead? I can't just ignore my duty and-"

"I know" she snapped, lip trembling, her eyes welled with tears and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

They're opposites

"I know. It's Meridian, Meridian comes first, and Meridian _always_ comes first. It's your home, you grew up there, they're your people, you're a guard, you have to guard Elyon, she's the princess, and she's…your princess. You have to do your duty, you have to protect."

They're from two completely separate worlds

She bit her lower lip, staring up towards him and his eyes widened slightly, and before he could think his body seemed to move on its own accord, his arms reaching out towards her and easily bringing in her slender form in an embrace.

She doesn't want this. She doesn't want to have to give him up

Her cheek was pressed against his shoulder "It's selfish. It's so incredibly selfish of me, I know but _fuck_. For once, just this once" she whimpered, slumping against him

"Can't you just choose me?"

Caleb stood, stunned and it was taking a great deal of effort to form coherent sentences "Is…is that how you feel?" cupping her chin, so that she could look at him and for a second, she's almost concerned that she'll cause an earthquake.

Her emotions were going haywire and she could feel the ground underneath her feet rumble slightly.

She pulls herself away from him and her hands are shaking as she buries her face into them with a strangled sob "I'm sorry Caleb—I am so ridiculously fucking sorry"

Honestly, she doesn't think she's trembled this much since she was in the second grade.

He was a warrior and she was a high school student

She feels guilty. So incredibly guilty that her shoulders won't stop shaking and it's not fair because Caleb doesn't deserve this, he hasn't gone anything wrong but she's so awful and she knows.

She's just so fucking selfish that it hurts

"No- don't, don't apologise about that." He cups her face in his hands, pressing his lips against her forehead "It's not your fault Cornelia, I promise. This is me, this is all my fault"

"No its not!" she blubbered, smacking his arm

They're both so reckless and she doesn't know how their relationship stays intact

"Yes, Cornelia it is!" he snapped, frowning "I'm the one who's ruining this! I'm the one who's always going on about Meridian, I'm always mentioning it, always crossing worlds—I didn't even properly consider your feelings and I just-"

"No, stop! Of course you're going to go on about it! It's your world being ruled by Elyon's Prince of eyeliner, amoral psychopath brother, Phobos and his god forsaken giant dumbass of a pet lizard Lord Cedric!"

He's modest and she's ridiculously conceited

Caleb let out a shaky exhale, pressing his forehead against her own "That doesn't excuse me being an ass, Cornelia"

"But you're not" she smiled towards him before frowning, intertwining their hands "It's me, Caleb. I'm so ridiculously selfish, Meridian needs their rebel leader, not me wanting a date-"

They're almost like magnets

"You're my girlfriend Cornelia. The least I could do is consider how you're feeling" he rolled his eyes

Her cheeks are flushed and her cell phone is ringing but she's choosing to ignore it because she's so damn determined not to ruin this for him.

Caleb hums, a playful grin appearing onto his features as he played with her hair "Meridian also needs their guardians"

"Not right now, it doesn't" she snorted, lightly flicking his forehead

He pouted, causing the blonde to giggle lightly

"Listen, Cornelia"

She lifted her head up and Ice blue eyes met forest green and she realises that they can make this work.

"I know, I'm asking a lot from you" he said, rubbing the back of his neck "So if you want to…you know-"

"You're asking me if I want to break up with you?" she asked, tilting her head towards the side

"I'm going to be in Meridian for a while. There's still a lot of rebuilding to do, and leading the rebels, seeing my dad without worrying about being sent to my death bed"

"I know" she said quietly "It's okay"

"You're sure that this is what you want?" she could see both concern and relief swarm through his irises.

"You've gotta do what you've got to do Caleb" she sighed "Phobos had been ruling for a long time. As much as I don't want to I can understand where you're coming from" she then wrapped her arms around his neck

"Just, promise me something?" she asked, her fingers playing with the hair from the back of his head

"Anything"

She smirked "Visit me everyday"

He snorted at her request "Every day's a bit unreasonable don't you think?"

"Every week then" she rolled her eyes

"Every week" he agreed and she grinned, pressing her forehead against his once more

"Don't forget me, I'm literally the worst when it comes to holding grudges"

"Oh believe me, I know" he snickered

She chose to ignore that comment and took a step back. She tilted her head slightly towards the side, a small smile gracing her features as she indicated the portal that was still open a few yards away.

Caleb hesitated as his gaze fell onto the blue swarm of energy and Cornelia suddenly finds it ridiculously hard to stop herself from frowning.

It's hard for both of them but she knows he needs this so she wills herself to smile and he catches on, gratitude and affection shining in his viridian irises.

"One more thing" he whispers, "one more thing before I go"

She can suddenly feel her cheeks and the tips of her hears are burning as he takes another step forward, intertwining their hands once again and closing the gap between them.

Cornelia finds herself smiling against his lips because good lord, why does he have to be so sweet?

It feels kind of nice. His departure still sucks but it doesn't hurt as much as she watches him grin towards her, before walking through the portal.

It's weird, but a good weird

Yawning, the blonde pulls out the heart from her pocket and steps forward to close the portal. Silently thanking Will for her quick thinking in handing her the object before leaving her and Caleb alone with the rest of the guardians.

Glancing towards the watch on her wrist she winces at the time because it's three in the morning. She groans before returning home.

Her parents were so going to kill her

 **:::::**

 **A/N: I feel as though the ending is rushed ugh but I just really wanted to post something. I just adore these two so much and can't bear to see them apart.**

 **Honestly, I will go down with this ship.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading my lovelies! R and R!**


End file.
